castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelganger
Sypha|Fake Grant Grant}} The Doppelganger is a boss in the Castlevania series. The Doppelganger is a demon that takes the form of another being, usually its victims. The idea of humans having doppelgängers comes from Egyptian mythology. It is said that if someone ever meets their doppelgänger, its intent is to murder him or her so it can take over their role in life. Origins A doppelgänger is a look-alike or double of a living person who is sometimes portrayed as a harbinger of bad luck. In some traditions, a doppelgänger seen by a person's relative or friend portends illness or danger, while seeing one's own doppelgänger is said to be an omen of death. The word "doppelgänger" is a loanword from German "Doppelgänger", consisting of the two substantives Doppel (double) and Gänger (walker or goer). In Ancient Egyptian mythology, a ka was a tangible "spirit double" having the same memories and feelings as the person to whom the counterpart belonged. Appearances ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse The Doppelganger was first introduced into the series at the end of the villa stage in ''Dracula's Curse. It takes the form of whoever character the player is playing with at the moment (either Trevor, Sypha, Grant or Alucard), and attacks constantly while homing in on the hero. If the player selects another character while in battle, the Doppelganger will also take his or her form. This allows for some strategy, letting the player move to a better position and counter-attack while the Doppelganger is in its morphing animation; or letting the player choose which form to fight against. If fighting as Trevor, try bringing Holy Water to this fight. If playing as Sypha, use the Holy Lightning spell. ''Castlevania Chronicles The Doppelganger will form from Simon's reflection on a mirror and break out of it to attack. Again, it will attack relentlessly while homing toward the player. Upon defeat, the Doppelganger will vomit a barrage of mirror shards while struggling for his life. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Doppleganger boss has the form of Alucard and appears twice in the game: *'Doppleganger10''' is the second boss of the game (third if counting Dracula from the prologue). It uses a Short Sword (9 ATT, Cut) and the Dagger sub-weapon (6 ATT, Holy), and can turn into either mist or bat (15 ATT, Hit) forms before Alucard can. *'Doppleganger40' is a stronger doppelganger with new moves. He can use the Rebound Stone sub-weapon (12 ATT, Holy), is equipped with the Gravity Boots and the Leap Stone, as well as having all of Doppleganger10's abilities (Wing Smash, 55 ATT, Hit). In addition, Doppleganger40 will use the Terminus Est (35 ATT, Cut + Poison) and Stone Sword (5 ATT, Stone), although the latter is used rarely. His Poison damage can be absorbed by equipping the Topaz Circlet, and his Stone attack can be neutralized by using a Fairy Familiar with a Hammer, Resist Stone, the Medusa Shield, the Axe Lord Armor or the Mirror Cuirass. Furthermore, Doppleganger40 is vulnerable to those status, so using the Terminus Est, Medusa Shield or Stone Sword isn't a bad idea. Additionally, both Dopplegangers have a very limited artificial intelligence which can be exploited. Just running in their direction, jumping and attacking in mid-air will make the Dopplegangers take damage and get knocked back, allowing to repeat the process over and over until they die. The Stopwatch can also make either of the fights completely trivial, as using it completely freezes the Doppleganger. It is then at the mercy of Alucard's attacks, as it will not have invulnerability upon taking damage. On the other hand, the player should avoid using the stopwatch right after hitting the Doppleganger; if they do, it will be stuck in its invulnerability state for the duration of the effect. Doppleganger is also vulnerable to the curse status effect: in the first fight hitting him with the Red Rust (which Alucard is automatically given) will prevent him attacking with anything but his knife sub-weapon. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence The Doppelganger boss (referred to as "Leon Fake" in Joachim Mode and Pumpkin Mode) is fought twice in this game, where it serves as a mid-boss for both levels in which it appears. The Doppelganger is first encountered in the Dark Palace of Waterfalls. Here, he utilizes a copy of Leon's Whip of Alchemy and a variety of other attacks. The Doppelganger can quick-step, execute a three-attack or seven-attack combo using the whip, execute a flaming leap charge that propels the Doppelganger forward, throw unholy water either at its feet or toward Leon, or use a duplicate of Leon's Cross Blazer (Holy Water + Purple Orb) attack, causing a cross-shaped flame to erupt around it. In Crazy Mode, Leon must simultaneously battle two Doppelgangers, both of whom utilize this move-set. After defeat, the Doppelganger will flee into the sewers. The Doppelganger reappears as the mid-boss of the Pagoda of the Misty Moon. Palette-swapped with a red tint, the Doppelganger boasts more health than in the previous encounter, and has abandoned its copy of the Whip of Alchemy in favor of flaming fist attacks. While still retaining its quick-step ability and its three unholy water-based attacks, the Doppelganger has replaced its whip attacks and leap charge with four melee attacks: a downward kick, a fast two-hit punch combo, a single punch, or a three-attack punch combo. In Joachim Mode, the boss counterpart of Joachim is referred to as "Doppelganger". Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow While the player does not physically fight the Doppelganger in this game, Soma can obtain the Doppelganger's soul in the Garden of Madness. This soul allows him to switch quickly between two sets of equipment, gear and souls. A Doppelganger also appears during a cutscene that takes place in the center of the castle, where it takes the form of Mina Hakuba. In a gambit to turn Soma into the next Dark Lord, Celia Fortner kills this doppelganger, enraging Soma and almost letting himself turn, though Arikado arrives in time to inform him of the truth. Shortly after, the soul of Dmitrii Blinov escapes Soma's body and inhabits the body of the slain doppelganger, using it to revive himself. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness While no Doppelganger makes a canonical appearance in this game, in Trevor Mode both Trevor boss fights are replaced by battles with the Trevor Doppelganger. The Trevor Doppelganger fights exactly as Trevor fought in the main game, though it is differentiated from Trevor by his pale blue hue and weakness to light. Additionally, during the first fight, its health must be depleted entirely, rather than one-fourth depleted as in the first Trevor fight. During the second encounter with the Doppelganger, it is also resistant to the Dark element. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Doppelganger can be found in the deepest level of the Nest of Evil. The form this Doppelganger takes for the battle is random, although it seems to favor the strongest and best equipped character to take on their form. To drastically decrease the difficulty of this battle, the player can remove all equipment from both characters before entering the room and re-equip the items after entering, as the Doppelganger will only copy the player's equipment as it was when they entered the room. To increase the difficulty, the opposite can be done and players can wear their best equipment upon entering the room. Skills used by the Doppelganger will never be Mastered. No matter the Doppelganger's strength, a good tactic for starting the fight is to make use of 1,000 Blades immediately upon entering. Doing so will inflict many hits, usually up to the point where the Doppelganger will go into hit recovery. It may even be slightly knocked back if the hits prove powerful enough. In contrast to other games, coming into contact with the Doppelganger will not deal any collision damage. After the Doppelganger is killed in the Jonathan/Charlotte campaign, the player can acquire the final Dual Crush skill, Greatest Five. Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III Trevor's Doppelganger also makes an appearance in this game. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery CV3 Doppelgangar.JPG|'Doppelganger''' from Dracula's Curse Here's Fake Simon.jpg|A cartoon-like image which appears before fighting the Doppelganger in Chronicles Doppleganger.png|Mina's doppelganger from Dawn of Sorrow Mina Doppelganger.JPG|Mina's doppelganger from Dawn of Sorrow Dxc 036.png|'Doppleganger10s enemy list entry from the ''Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Dxc 127.png|'Doppleganger40s enemy list entry from the ''Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Pachi Drac III 08.jpg|'Trevor Doppelganger' from Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III Doppelganger Top Page.JPG|'Trevor Doppelganger' from Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III Videos Castlevania Symphony of the Night Library Monsters SotN - Luck Mode Boss Fight - Doppleganger10 Trivia *Besides the two Doppelganger boss fights that take place in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, the player also faces yet another boss battle at the middle of the Reverse Colosseum where they must fight fake versions of Trevor, Sypha, and Grant. Unlike the Doppelganger, who is a monster that can take the form of other living beings, these are in fact a trio of zombies impersonating their eponymous characters. *Shadow, a boss which appears in Harmony of Dissonance, is basically another type of doppelganger. However, instead of copying and adopting the form of the protagonist, it takes the form of a Black Panther, a Moth and an Evil Sword. See also *Fake Trevor, Sypha, and Grant *Shadow Category:Demons Category:Doppelgängers Category:Egyptian Monsters Category:Curse of Darkness Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Category:Encore of the Night Bosses Category:Lament of Innocence Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses